pretty_cure_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Stream!
Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Stream! '(ふたりはプリキュア, スプラッシュストリーム Futari wa Purikyua Supurasshu Sutoriimu!) is the third Pretty Cure Generation season created by CureKanade but is the second season of her Pretty Cure series. The season literally translates to "We are Pretty Cure Spalsh Stream!" and is a generation series is about the children of Hyuuga Saki and Mishou Mai who starred in the season Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Stream! Episodes Story Characters Pretty Cure 'Hyuuga Kaika '(日向 開花 ''Hyuuga Kaika) Kaika is the daughter of Hyuuga Saki and is the athletic heroine of the story. She is a member of the Volleyball team and loves eating sweets and is okay at studying. She has a bright, cheerful and stubborn personailty. Her alter ego is '''Cure Blooming (キュアブルーミング Kyua Buruumingu) and Cure Light '(キュア ライト Kyua Raito) and uses the power of the sun. 'Mishou Tori '(美翔 鳥 ''Mishou Tori) Tori is the daughter of Mishou Mai and is the graceful heroine of the story. She is a member of the art club and loves drawing and loves eating pizza and apples and is very good at studying. She has a kind, quiet and artistic personality. Her alter ego is 'Cure Bird '(キュアバード Kyua Baado) and 'Cure Flying '(キュア フライング Kyua Furaiingu) and uses the power of the wind. Allies '''Sun(サン San) Sun is the spirit of the earth and is Kaika's mascot partner. He is in love with Sky and keeps it a secret from her and only Kaika knows. He ends his sentences with "-rai". Sky '(スカイ ''Sukai) Sky is the spirit of the sky and is Tori's mascot partner. She does not know Sun loves her and she likes him as a friend at first. She ends her sentences with "-kai". 'Bright '(ブライト Buraito) Bright is the spirit of the sun from the Fountain of Sky. He ends his sentences with "raito". 'Wind '(ウインド Uindo) Wind is the spirit of the moon from the Fountain of Sky. She ends her sentences with "indo". Antagonists 'Shokubutsu '(植物 Shokubutsu)- The first denizen of the Dark Wall. He is made out of grass and sticks and uses plant/wood-based Uzaina. He controls the Spring of Plants. 'Yaketsuku '(焼け付く Yaketsuku)- The second denizen of the Dark Wall. He manipulates the fire element and can create fire-breathing Uzainas using heat-related objects. He controls the Spring of Fire. '''Chikyū(地球 Chikyū)- The third denizen of the Dark Wall. She manipulates the earth element and can create earth Uzainas using earth-related objects. She controls the Spring of Earth. Shimesu(湿す Shimesu)- The fourth denizen of the Dark Wall. She uses Water or Ice Uzainas and is the smartest denizen in Dark Wall. She controls the Spring of Water. Kin(金 Kin)- The last denizen of the Dark Wall and uses the power of metal related objects. He controls the Spring of Metal. Uzaina(ウザイナー Uzainaa)- The physical form of the Dark Fall's power. Uzainaas are monsters created from fusion of an object and a Miracle Droplet corrupted by the Dark Fall. Upon their defeat, elemental spirits are released to thank Pretty Cure. Jaakuna Jōgi(邪悪な定規 Jaakuna Jōgi)- The evil ruler of the Dark Wall who wants to take over the World Flower. He has managed to capture five out of the six springs that nourish it. He has set out his denizens to find the location of the last Spring, which is the Spring of the Sun. Locations Land of Greenery- This name referrsto the human world where Kaika and Tori live. The Fountain of the Sun and the World Flower reside in the world , and Pretty Cure need to protect them. Land of Springs- The spirit world where Sun, Sky, Bright and Wind come from. It consists of six holy Springs, but five of the Springs were captured by the Dark Wall. Now the Pretty Cure have to restore them before the Dark Wall capture the Spring of the Sun. Dark Wall- The evil organization that are localized in a tower alone in the water. It has a path from the entrance into the cave at the main tower. Trivia *Dark Wall in is the same place as to where Dark Fall was is Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. *The Land of Springs in similar to Splash Star's Land of Fountains, but the Land of Springs has six springs while the Land of Fountains have seven. Gallery